UNIK
by Psyche Griffin
Summary: A group of girls have made it to where they've always wanted to be. Big Time Rush is enjoying the new company. Love is in the air and obliviousness is all around. Who will fall for who? I will write what we wish to do.
1. New Girls

**This is a story that I couldn't help but write. This story about what my friends and I partially dream to happen one day :D The song that is in this story is one we wrote so please don't copy it! Xi Gui is pronounced and She Gway, and Qing is pronounced Ching. Enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

"Guys I can't believe we're here!" I was jumping all around our hotel room, brimming with excitement. "I can't believe we finally made it, and we made it here together, even though we delayed it by a year, but we finally made it!" the other three looked at me and rolled their eyes.

"Kj you need to calm down, you don't want to look like a mess at the party where your long time celebrity crush is waiting for you now, do you?" I stopped instantly at what Gui said and dropped onto the sofa, but my legs were still shaking.

"Knowing that we take a fair amount of time to get ready for these kinds of things, how about we get ready now," said Chloe.

"Good idea," said Gui and she pulled the hair tie out of her wavy, light brown hair. I'm a little jealous, her hair has natural blonde highlights and it looks really cool when she has it out, because her hair in the front is a fairly light brown and then it's darker at the back. My hair was dead straight, dark brown and really thick. "Don't be surprised if I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and I am," she called from her closet. "Oh wait! To show who we are and that we're a team, group thingy, let's wear our Unik shirts!" we all smiled and nodded at the idea and went to get changed.

We came back into the living room area and checked each other out. Sammi was wearing her blue long sleeve Unik shirt tucked into a black skirt with blue flats. Chloe was wearing her red Unik singlet that Gui had designed with abstract patterns on it and black skinny jeans with her chunky gold runners. Gui was wearing her loose orange Unik singlet and faded denim shorts and some blue and orange Nikes. I was wearing the purple dress with the Unik belt that Gui made for me with purple and black Converse. We were all wearing our colour flowers that Gui had also gotten us in year eight; Sammi had a blue rose brooch, Chloe had red cherry blossoms pinned to her jeans, Gui had a wide orange flower with a lot of petals clipping back some of her hair and I had about half a dozen little purple flowers twisted around hair pins in my hair

"Now let's get our jackets and instruments and figure out how the taxi system works in America," said Gui. We picked up our favourite jackets that we wore everywhere, mine was a fitted black Big Time Rush jacket, Gui's was a soft brown leather jacket, Chloe's was a black leather jacket and Sammi's was a white leather jacket. Gui also got her base guitar, drumsticks and flute(I had convinced her to bring it with her), Chloe got her guitars and Sammi and I got the keyboard and my violin, we really only like to play our own instruments, although it was hard for Gui because she was the drummer as well as the bassist. We left our hotel room closing the door after us and went down to the street below. After a few minutes we managed to hail a cab and hopped inside and waited for Gui to load the trunk. She took the front seat and told the driver where we wanted to go. Gui was always the one to take charge of things, she really hated letting her friends down, this was Chloe's dream and it became mine as well. I just realised that Gui has a lot on her shoulders and she worked the hardest for us to get here, I still remember her stuffing our CDs of Big Time Rush covers and our own songs down Kendall and Logan's shirts at Slime Fest two years ago. That's what gave us the boost and she had been emailing Roque Records for the past year saying that we would go to America after we graduated from high school. When she had told us we were so excited and worked our hardest in our jobs and at school. Who knew that the crazy girl I was paired up with on the first day of high school to make sure I showed up to each of our classes, would basically become our band's manager and get us to California to record our songs. We really need to thank her one day.

We arrived at the studio five minutes late because of lousy traffic. Sammi, Chloe and I quickly got our instruments out of the trunk while Gui paid the driver and then we hurried inside. I really hope we aren't too late.

* * *

Their songs were really good and they were inspiring for us. I wonder what kind on girls they really were because when I saw them they were decked out pretty nicely and they had some instruments with them like they were going to perform somewhere. I snapped out of my thoughts when Gustavo started talking, "Today is our annual band and musician get together and this year a new group will be joining us," started Gustavo. "I first heard them after my dogs…" Kelly stopped him and told him something. "After _Big Time Rush _came back from Australia after Slime Fest with two CDs of them playing. The girls in the CD somehow amazed me, writing their own songs and recording them themselves as well as doing covers for the member's favourite songs, shows incredible capability. So today we welcome these girls to Roque Records, give them a round of applause, UNIK!" he stepped back and a light shone where the girls were meant to come on, but no one showed. "UNIK!" he repeated. "Where are they," he hissed to Kelly, he didn't cover or move away from the microphone. She shrugged trying to get in contact with UNIK. "Umm, well I guess they aren't here so I guess we carry on…"

"Wait!" a girl with light brown hair in an orange singlet and denim shorts burst through the door. She looked behind her, "Hurry up guys we're late," three other girls came running behind her panting.

"Hey you are still way, too fast," said a Chinese girl with dyed brown hair and rainbow streaks.

"We spent around seven years together, how are you not used to me running," I could see the muscles in her legs.

"Hey, you're the only one who likes sport out of us, and you have the least stuff" said a tan girl with purple flowers pinned in her long dark brown hair. Wow, she's pretty.

The girl shrugged, "True true, but you could've asked me to take something else,"

"We would've but you kept saying 'hurry up we're late and then dashed off."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, we are UNIK," she smiled and the others straightened up and smiled too. Everyone around us didn't look convinced that four little, really little, eighteen year old girls could catch Gustavo's eye. "How about we prove that we're not fake," the orange singlet girl started to walk forward with the two Chinese girls following her, but the dark haired girl stood frozen, eyes wide staring at me. The orange singlet girl came back and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the stage whispering something to her making her focus and blush at the same time. The dark haired girl was cute. When they were on stage they set themselves up. The rainbow hair girl was had an acoustic guitar as well as a white electric guitar. The quiet Chinese girl helped the dark hair girl set up the keyboard and the girl in the orange singlet pulled out a glittery red bass guitar as well as drumsticks. They tested out their instruments starting with the bass, then the keyboard, then the acoustic guitar, then the four microphones, the other guitar and the drums. That's some collection of instruments. Rainbow girl went back to acoustic and orange girl stayed on drums. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they started the song in Chinese without instruments and continued.

_Rainbow:  
还记得年少美好的向往__  
那是黑暗中的一道光__  
Chinese:  
不管未来会怎样__  
我只相信梦想_

_Orange:  
We dreamed of seeing our futures  
But it's not always what we hoped it'd be  
Dark hair:  
Don't pull us back just let us go  
And we can push toward that dream_

Chinese and Rainbow:  
那曾经约定好的梦想_  
我们要一起闯_

_All of them:  
We all have dreams and want to be  
Anything but our destiny  
Because we want to be  
What we see in our dreams  
They say that they are protecting us  
But they should let us be ourselves  
We won't listen to anyone  
Because we want to dream_

_Orange:  
Every day we worked so hard  
But it's not as easy as it seemed  
Dark hair:  
We told ourselves 'the sky's the limit'  
And now we're here living our dream_

_Chinese and Rainbow:  
那曾经约定好的梦想__  
我们要一起闯_

_All of them:  
We all have dreams and want to be  
Anything but our destiny  
Because we want to be  
What we see in our dreams  
They say that they are protecting us  
But they should let us be ourselves  
We won't listen to anyone  
Because we want to dream_

_Rainbow:  
还记得年少纯真的向往 __  
是我们一直以来的信仰 __  
Chinese:  
就算渐渐失去了起初的美好 __  
也永远会是黑暗中的一道光 __  
Rainbow:  
不管别人会怎么想 __  
想想想我只相信梦想 __  
我的未来由我掌管__  
因为 __we are the one _

_Chinese and Rainbow:  
那曾经约定好的梦想__  
我们要一起闯___

All of them:  
We all have dreams and want to be  
Anything but our destiny  
Because we want to be  
What we see in our dreams  
They say that they are protecting us  
But they should let us be ourselves  
We won't listen to anyone  
Because we want to dream

_Because we, want to, dream  
_We applauded them but some were hesitant, and it's true that the song was a little childish and cheesy. Throughout the song, I also took note of their voices. The strongest voices and the voices with the widest range out of them were Rainbow and Orange. Dark Hair had the highest voice and I wasn't too sure about Chinese.

"Oh yeah," said Orange. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Gui Griffin I play drums and bass," she smiled and looked to the keyboard.

"Well her actual name is…"

"Say it and you won't make it home," Gui said darkly to Dark Hair.

"Ok, ok, I'm Kj Rotunno I play keyboard, and Gui if you say my full name I won't stop talking about BTR all night," she warned Gui who was about to say something.

"I'm Sammi Zhang, my actual name is Yi Ning not Sammi. I sometimes play drums when Gui is playing the bass," the quiet Chinese girl had a fairy strong Chinese accent.

"And I'm Chloe Yang, real name Yu Qing not Chloe and I play guitar. Gui's full name is Xi Gui Griffin and Kj's full name is Katrina Josephine Rotunno," Rainbow was given glares by her two friends. Katrina's a cute name.

"I am going to forget you said that _Rainbow Goat_," Chloe glared at Gui. "That song was the first song we ever wrote, well finished writing, and that was when we were thirteen and our parents were always telling us to become lawyers or something instead of going for our dream. This song is called Dream and the next song we're gonna perform is a new one called We're Here," Sammi traded places with her and she picked up her bass and Chloe picked up her yellow guitar. The song that they sang this time was more rock than pop and had a small guitar solo and some pretty creative bass in it. But what stood out to me the most was the keyboard. Her fingers were gliding over the keys effortlessly to the upbeat tune of the song. I looked around at my friends and saw them gawking at the girls. I guess they were thinking the same thing, five years ago we just started our career but we had help and got in through auditions and Kendall. These girls got in by stuffing their CDs down mine and Kendall's shirts and delayed their fame by a year so that they could finish high school in Australia. They write their own songs and put their feelings into everything they write. It's understandable that Gustavo was amazed. Their song finished and everyone applauded for real now. The girls started to pack up but were interrupted.

"That is why I wanted them and what about Kj's violin and Gui's flute why don't you play something for us," the two girls looked at each other with a look that said 'oh no'. Violin huh.

"Umm, we didn't bring them," said Gui quickly and Kj nodded.

"Don't be silly I can see them on the floor behind you," they girls gave up.

"Told you we should've left them," said Gui as she picked up a black case that said _Gui Griffin N.H.S. _she unzipped the case and pulled out two pieces of metal and put them together, got out the head piece and attached that too. She played a quick scale to warm up, "I'm going to play one of my favourite pieces because learning it pissed me off so much," a small laugh came from Kendall. "It's called Der Mirjambrunnen or After and Old Fairy Tale," she took a deep breath and started playing. The piece was beautiful and beside me I could see Kendall staring in awe. When it ended people clapped, like they had been woken from a trance, without saying a word. Then Kj stepped up. I leaned forward slightly.

"I'm gonna play a piece that's taken a long time to learn, it's called the Devils Trill," I know that piece, she focused and started playing the incredibly hard piece. While she was playing people stared wide eyed and when she finished people whooped and whistled as well. The piece was incredible and it opposed Gui's flute piece which was calm and relaxing, but the Devils Trill is intense and has a lot of suspense in it. The girls packed up fully and put their instruments in the corner. I saw Kj look over the crowd and then her eyes stopped on me. Gui waved a hand in her face and she didn't move, then she followed her eye line and then nodded. She grabbed Kj's arm and dragged her through the crowd pushing through people to get to us. They reached us but before they could say anything her friends interrupted.

"Guiguiguiguiguiguigui!" Chloe came running with her arms open looking really excited. "Exo's here! Exo's here! Exo is here! Exo is actually here!" she and Sammi were shaking Gui and Kj like crazy.

Gui stopped Chloe from shaking her, "Then go say hello, dipshit. It's not every day that you get to meet your favourite band," she smiled and turned Chloe around towards the direction of the Chinese and Korean band that was here as a special guests. "But before you actually talk to them take a deep breath and figure out what you're gonna say before you say it, otherwise they'll think you're just some crazed fan," then she pushed Chloe away, then pushed Sammi away. "Sorry 'bout that," she turned to us. "They've been Exo fans for ages and now they're here, so they're a bit overzealous." She looked at her friends with Exo and smiled. "Speaking of overzealous fans," she pulled Kj from behind her and put her right in front of me. "Kj has been a BTR fan for years and she's been a particularly big fan of you, Logan," Kj blushed and lightly shoved Gui, then Gui almost knocked her over. "So you two talk and bond because I saw how you were looking at Kj while she was playing," she indicated to me. "And I, am going, to find, some food. Where da food at!" she was jumping up and down trying to see over the crowd. "Uh, I'm so hungry," she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Food's this way," said Kendall nodding toward a large table that Gui couldn't see and started walking towards it.

"Do you think they'd have corndogs?" asked Carlos eagerly, heading after them.

"And I think we could talk and bond too," said James attempting to put an arm around Gui's shoulders, only to be elbowed in the ribs. Then I was left alone with Kj who was blushing heavily and looking at the ground. I smiled to myself and started talking to her.

* * *

**This chapter mainly was about introducing the bands to each other and stuff and I can see myself taking charge of our band like that. The next few chapters will be more about them getting to know each other so it won't be incredibly interesting but I'll try to make it as exciting as possible. :D Oh yeah, I don't put in any note to the POV's unless it's really hard to figure out, so you guys need to figure it out for yourselves and please review and read my other stories and well as RandomWriter23's. Thank you.**


	2. Yawning Strawberry Sponge Cake

**Chapter 2 already up, mainly because I already wrote this chapter, so, yay!**

**RandomWriter23: yes I did finally post this story. You should've known what happened since you read my draft. I know you love the Devils Trill that's why I put it in.**

* * *

I'm pretty sure the others got the message and if they'd known me long enough, they'd know that I could easily see the buffet even if I had only caught a glimpse. We got to the spread and picked up a plate each. "I'm glad you guys got the message," I said as I picked up a piece of chicken.

"What message?" they said in unison.

I raised an eyebrow at them, "So the fact that you all came with me was just a fluke and you didn't see how Logan and Kj were looking at each other," they nodded. "Wow, I'm pretty sure if it was anyone else they would've noticed ages ago," I took a slice of an amazing strawberry sponge cake that had whole strawberries between the sponge. A sudden yawn came and I felt exhausted all of a sudden.

"You alright?" Kendall asked as we went to a sofa to eat.

"Fine, just a bit tired," I yawned again as I sat down on one of the two seater sofas in the corner. Kendall came and sat next to me, Carlos sat in a single and James sat in a three seater.

"So how'd you decide to make a band?" asked James.

"Well in year eight, there was this extra-curricular music thing called Kool Skools, with a 'k', where you composed a piece of music and if you were chosen you could record it professionally. Chloe went ballistic saying that she wants to enter it every second. I said I'd do it with her and we asked one of our old friends, Loren if she wanted to join us because she played drums. This was at the end of year seven, at the start of year eight Loren said she didn't want to do it anymore, so we asked around again. I'm not too sure how we met Sammi but, she could play the piano and a little bit of drums so that was fine. When it came to Kj, wow it took a while," I took a bite of the cake and it just about melted in my mouth. "We asked her to sing, but she kept saying that she couldn't sing. I said that if I thought she couldn't sing I wouldn't even mention it to her. After about a week or so she gave in and joined us, but even when we were accepted she still said that she couldn't sing, I said that if she couldn't sing we wouldn't have been chosen. So this and that happened, we entered Kool Skools each time it was held and entered with a better piece each time. When Slime fest came around me and Kj went to Sydney over the holidays to see you guys. It was mainly for Kj, but I did pay for the mosh pit tickets. That's when we stuffed our CDs down your shirts. By that time we probably had written enough songs for two albums. So yeah, here we are, I kinda told you the whole story rather than just why we made a band, but at least now you don't have to ask," I put my now empty pate on the floor.

"So you started writing songs at what age?" asked Kendall.

"Thirteen," I put my head back and relaxed.

"Wow, that's pretty young," Carlos had finished his food long ago.

"Yeah, but all hard work pays off in the end," I nodded at Kj as she and Logan came up to us.

"Hey Gui, I found strawberry sponge cake, your favourite," she held up a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"I know, I had some earlier," I said simply.

"Figures, and you could've at least been a bit appreciative and I'm guessing you still want the cake."

"No shit," I held out my hand

"No, I think I might eat it myself," she sat down in the middle of the three seater next to James and Logan sat on the other side.

"Do you want me to tell these guys how you wanted to die?" her eyes widened and she shoved the plate into my hand. "Thank you."

"You're so mean," she mumbled.

"You should be used to it by now."

* * *

How could Gui just leave me alone with Logan like that! She knows I freeze up and she knows I get embarrassed. I just looked at my feet.

"Why do I get the feeling that she saw the buffet but pretended she didn't to lure the others away," his voice is so sexy.

"Probably because she did," I said still staring at the ground.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's evil," I looked up and said it like it was obvious. "She notices things, especially feelings, even though at times she's oblivious to her own. She's known that I've liked you for the past three years," shit! I can't believe that slipped out.

"Three years, huh, didn't think someone could be that dedicated to someone they had never met," his body is even sexier in person.

"Well, that's me," I looked down at my feet again.

"Anyway, I liked what you played today and I think you're an amazing singer," ok, I am a horrible singer.

"I am not a good singer," I protested easily looking at him straight in those gorgeous brown eyes. "Everyone always says I'm a good singer but I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're amazing," it's that tone again. The tone I hear in Gui's voice, Chloe's voice and everyone else's voice when I say I'm not a good singer.

"You sound just like Gui and Chloe."

"Probably because they're annoyed at you because you keep denying that you're an amazing singer," yep, that's the tone Gui gets before she starts chasing me.

"You just say that to make me feel good," I crossed my arms. It's the same response every time.

"No I'm not! Do you think Gustavo would've wanted to record with you if you weren't a good singer? I mean seriously, James is an amazing singer and Gustavo hated him. We only got in showbiz because of Kendall, but now we're recognised for our voices all over the country and in some places overseas," oh wow. Is it wrong to think that he's even hotter when he's upset.

"Yeah and I got here because of Gui and Chloe," I know I'm just saying this for consistency. "They're the ones with the talent not me and if you've seen Gui dance or sing her heart out you'll see the difference."

"But that's the thing," his voice softened. "You're not Gui. You're you. You have your own talents, like how you can get those high notes really easily."

"But Gui can get the low ones as well," ok, right now I'm being stubborn.

"Will you stop comparing yourself to Gui!" his voice rose again, slightly. "She has different strengths and weaknesses as you have your own. You're not the same person so just do what _you _are good at, ok?"

"Fine," I gave in. "But I still think I can't sing," Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever you say, for now. How 'bout we get some food and find the others," he turned towards where we saw Gui and Kendall and the others leave.

"Sounds good."

When we reached the spread I almost started drooling. Oh yeah, I didn't eat anything because I was too excited and nervous. Both Logan and I grabbed a plate and pulled different foods onto them. We were reaching the end of the table and then I saw a big cake with white icing and decorations and these crazy big strawberries on them.

"Oh wow," I just started in amazement at the cake in front of me.

"What," Logan saw the cake. "Oh yeah, that cake is always served at things to do with Roque Records, I'm not sure if it has to do with Griffin or Gustavo."

"Or maybe they're trying to lure Gui in," I keep getting these random thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Strawberry sponge cake is Gui's favourite, actually a lot of these foods are foods that Gui would go crazy for," I cut a piece of cake and put it on a separate plate. "But Gui can tell if someone's bribing her, so I don't think it's anything to worry about, ah," I spotted the others sitting in a corner on a few sofas. "Come on I've found them," I lead the way.

* * *

_Man why am I so tired? _My eyes felt heavy and could feel my head drooping.

"You alright Gui," Kendall asked from the left of me.

"I'm so tired," I whined like a little girl. "I'm going to sleep," I turned so I was lying on the sofa using Kendall's legs as a pillow and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

"Aww, Gui, your so cute," Carlos said. "Gui? Is she actually asleep?"

"Yeah, the iced coffee must've worn off so she'd be exhausted," I said with a bit of sympathy for my friend.

"Why is she so tired?" asked James.

"Well because we got to LA a bit early, we decided to do a bit of sightseeing," I recalled the last few days. "After we'd seen a few places Gui said she wanted to visit a dance studio, so we found one and we watched for a bit. Well, Chloe, Sammi and I did, Gui was up dancing with them. Then during one of the older jazz classes something came up. Apparently one of the main girls had broken her leg at school and it was only a few days until the performance. Gui said that she could fill in for her and somehow, she was the same size and could do the same tricks as the other girl. So for a few days she had late nights learning all the dances the other girl was in, except for the tap dances, Gui doesn't tap. And then last night was the performance. It was absolutely amazing. We got special tickets and were able to watch the performance from a really good spot. We spotted Gui and she was amazing considering she learnt all the dances in a few days. And then this morning she wouldn't wake up. All her lost hours of sleep sort of caught up with her and she wouldn't wake up. So she had to drink about I think it was two or three bottles of iced coffee and ate a tonne of healthy, high energy foods. And now the result of all of that wearing off is what you see here." I indicated to Gui, who was sleeping soundly on Kendall's lap. "Oh, you might want to take the clip out of her hair just in case she wants to lie on her back."

"Why?" asked Kendall.

"Because her head is hard and the clip is pointy, so it might give you a very painful corky." I rubbed my thigh where Gui usually gives me corkies. Kendall carefully took the clip out of Gui's hair and put it in his pocket.

"She's like a child, I thought she was mature," Logan was confused on what Gui's personality is.

"She's both. She can be super mature and be like a mum, or she can be super childish and need everyone to take care of her. This is one of those times when she needs people to take care of her."

"Let's draw a moustache on Gui's face!" whispered Carlos, making sure he didn't wake her up.

"She'll make someone talk and then you'll die." I replied blankly.

"She won't know," he took a Sharpie out of his pocket.

"Your funeral dude." As soon as the Sharpie was in arms reach of Gui, it was thrown across the room. The boys stared wide eyed at Gui who was tucking her arm back into her. "You're lucky she's this tired." The stares were transferred to me. "What? She's violent and evil."

* * *

**Ok so what I call a corky is when the pressure point in the middle of the thigh is pressed really hard and I poke really hard because the first joint in my finger can bend back so more surface area is pressed. My sister's the same, and it is painful! I'll probably end up putting what I just said in the story, oh well.**


End file.
